Falling in Love with the Butler (Alberto, Yu, Jan)
Falling in Love with the Butler (Alberto, Yu, Jan) is a sub story from Be My Princess. Instead of falling for the princes, let you heart fall in love with a butler! Overview Falling in love with a butler is just as wonderful as falling in love with your prince. The stories of love are new and just as exciting as your heart begins to fall for the head stewards of Altaria, Oriens and DresVan. Whom will your heart belong to? Summary |-|Alberto= Alberto calls out to you and offers to take you home. Theo didn't want to inconvenience him but Alberto reasoned that it will be difficult to get a car as all the guests are leaving. You allow him to take you him when Roberto staggers over to the two of you drunk. Roberto is disorientated and before the three of you leave, Prince Roberto's belongings need to be retrieved from the waiting room. Alberto cannot leave the prince alone in his current state and so he reluctantly agrees to let you retrieve it for them as no one from the waiting room is responding. Alberto orders you to look straight down the hall and immediately come back. Since no one was down the hall, and wanting to explore the castle a bit, you disobey Alberto's orders and look inside the waiting room but you're immediately knocked out after feeling a painful sensation on your neck. When you come to, you're in Altaria's castle, in a guest room with a worried, teary-eyed Roberto, Alberto and the new butler, Gilbert. The three makes sure you're alright, then Alberto proceeds to tell you what happened and apologizes for letting you go alone. Then he lectures you about disobeying him because it is dangerous for a lady to be alone in a castle full of drunk men. He also lets you know that everyone was worried about you and hopes you understand that, which you do. Alberto then proceeds to scold the new butler and Roberto for being careless. You notice that it's like watching a teacher scolding a child. The new butler, Gilbert, asks if you remember the face of the attack but you're unable to at the moment. He takes note and immediately heads out of the room to report it to the police. After he leaves Alberto requests that you remain here until the attacker is caught or your memory returns. Though hesitant, you agree because you're too frightened to return home, you bow your head when you suddenly get dizzy and you're about to fall of the bed with Alberto catches you. He so close when that your heart starts to pound and to evade being seen with a red face you pull away. Roberto and Alberto thank you for agreeing, they promising to protect you until the situation is taken care and to treat the castle at if it was your home for the time being. Then, your stomach growls. Roberto, with a smile, says its time to get some food and tells you change then head to the dining hall. More coming soon... |-|Yu= Coming soon... |-|Jan= Coming soon... Related Situations *In this sub story, you are introduced to the butlers at your first ball (after refusing to dance with the prince), excluding Yu. Trivia Coming soon... Category:Sub Stories Category:Be My Princess Sub Stories Category:Be My Princess Category:Butler Category:Butler Alberto Category:Butler Jan Category:Butler Yu